


Happily Ever After

by MythBard



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythBard/pseuds/MythBard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina, Emma and Henry finally find what they've been looking for all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short piece to help get over writer's block.

Happily Ever After

Emma slowly pushed the door to Regina's bedroom open, casting a beam of light from the hall across the huddled form on the bed. She lingered in the doorway and voiced a soft greeting, "Hey, you feeling okay?"

A faint sniffle came from the darkened room and Regina curled further into herself. "I'm fine."

A frown creased Emma's face as she entered the bedroom. "You left in the middle of dinner and now you're curled up in bed crying. What happened, Regina?"

"Henry's home safe and you've been reunited with - him," Regina's voice was quiet and rough. "I assumed you wished to celebrate with your family and your true love."

Emma approached and sat heavily on the bed beside Regina. "You're right. I do." The blond watched as Regina's entire body stiffened, then relaxed as she exhaled a shaky breath. "Henry's downstairs, Regina."

The Mayor turned her head slightly and Emma had the urge to wipe the tears from her face. "He is?"

"He's worried about you. We're worried about you."

"And his father?"

Emma shrugged. "Still at dinner, I guess."

"Well you and Henry needn't worry about me, Miss Swan. There was no need for you to interrupt your dinner to rush over here."

Emma shrugged out of her coat and kicked off her boots before rolling on her side to spoon Regina.

"What are you doing?" the brunette froze in the unexpected embrace, but did not pull away.

"Like you said," Emma murmured as she pulled Regina closer. "I'm trying to spend time with my family and my true love."

Regina's breath hitched and she turned slowly in Emma's arms to search blue-green eyes in the near darkness. "But I thought-"

Emma gave a soft, affectionate smile. "Yeah, I know what you thought, but you should know better by now. Regina, I am  _so_  in love with you. I love you and you and Henry _are_  my family. You and Henry are my home."

Regina saw in Emma's open expression that her words were true. She recognized the look in the other woman's darkening eyes. It was a look that she'd seen in those eyes before, but had always denied. It was love - love for  _her._  "You - you chose me?"

Emma smiled trying to blink back tears of her own. She trailed her fingertips along Regina's hairline and cupped her cheek. "It's always been you, Regina."

Regina leaned into the warmth of the Savior's touch and breathed deeply. "Emma, you fool."

Emma's thumb brushed Regina's bottom lip and the brunette closed the distance, gently pressing their lips together. Regina deepened their gentle exploration as she suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of peace settle in her chest. She clung to Emma, feeling the heat radiate from her, the pounding of her heart, and the soft sigh of Emma's breath against her skin. A sob escaped unbidden, and Emma pulled her into a fierce hug.

"Hey, I've got you," the blond murmured pressing kisses to Regina's temple. "I've got you."

Regina clutched at Emma, her White Knight, her other half, the person she longed to call home. "I love you too, Emma." A sound of contentment rumbled from Emma's chest and they lay in silence until their heartbeats slowed and their breathing evened out.

A hesitant knock sounded at the door a short time later and Henry peeked inside. "Hey Moms, are you two okay?"

Regina half rose and nodded to their son. "Yes dear, we're okay."

"Sorry to keep you hanging down there, kid."

Henry shrugged, "It's okay. I figured you two needed to talk."

"Thank you Henry."

Henry shuffled nervously from one foot to the other and held back a grin at seeing his mothers still in a loose embrace. "So are you two - I mean are we going to be a family now?"

Regina and Emma exchanged a meaningful look and Regina took Emma's hand in hers before turning back to their son. "I think we'd like that, Henry. Would you? Would it bother you if Emma and I were in a relationship? Because your - father -"

"Mom, this is all I've ever wanted! Neal's my dad, but you and Emma are my parents. I just want my parents together and for all of us to be happy. I love you both, and we're here, home, together. You're each other's happy ending, and this is our happy ending, Moms!"

Regina gestured for him to join them on the bed and he eagerly settled in between his parents, safe and content. "Yes, I believe this just might be our happy ending, Henry."

Both women kissed their son goodnight and they all settled into the pillows. Henry looked at Emma and sighed, "You did it. You brought back the happy endings."

The blond draped her arm across him and took Regina's hand. "We did it, kid."

As the family drifted off to sleep, Regina gently squeezed Emma's hand. "Yes we did."

End.


End file.
